Wireless local area networks are most often provided in an AP/Client arrangement. In order to provide proper data communications between the AP and the client device, a proper communication protocol must generally be setup and configured between the devices. The need for creating a secure communication channel has added to the complexity of the setup and configuration of the communication channel between the AP and the client device. Typical security precautions involve both the AP and the client device being provided with some matching configurations. The security mechanisms hinder the ease of setup of the AP and the client device for typical users and often require manual setup steps of both the AP and the client device. Further, once a secure network has been configured, modifications or changes to the network are additionally difficult. For example, once a secure network is configured, modifications or changes may require making the network temporarily insecure and/or unavailable for use.
In order to ease the setup and configuration process various techniques have been utilized in the past. One group of techniques relates to out of band communication methods. In such techniques, communication channels outside the typical communication channel are utilized. For example, in wireless LANs (WLAN) (such as for example communications under the IEEE 802.11 standards) techniques that utilize USB flash drive and/or cable technology, or RFID technology to communicate configuration information between the AP and the client device have been proposed.
Other techniques have included in-band communication using the WLAN channel to exchange configuration information. Such techniques are known, for example, the Broadcom SecureEZSetup or Athero JumpStart techniques. However, such in band communication techniques still typically include certain dedicated hardware such as buttons, switches, or LEDs that the user must evaluate or set. Additionally, the level of security afforded by such mechanisms may be lower than desired.
In general, it would be desirable to provide a more cost efficient, more secure and more user friendly method for setting up and configuring communication channels between AP and client devices, particularly for wireless protocols.
A wide range of types of systems may benefit from improved methods of setting up and configuring communication channels between an AP and client device. As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.